My Crybaby Boyfriend
by Sundowns
Summary: Len solo conocía la tristeza y el miedo, toda su vida había sido apodado bebé llorón, pero era tan inevitable no llorar porque ¿qué más puedes hacer cuando tu vida no es feliz? cuando los traumas del pasado te persiguen. Entonces por azares del destino conoce a Miku, una extraña, torpe y alegre niña, que está decidida a ayudarlo y demostrarle que la vida no es tan mala como el cree
1. Sipnosis

Len Kagamine solo conocía la tristeza y el miedo, toda su vida había sido apodado bebé llorón, pero era tan inevitable no llorar para él, porque ¿qué más puedes hacer cuando tu vida no es feliz? cuando los traumas del pasado te persiguen. Y es que los chicos de su edad deberían de ver el mundo lleno de colores ¿no?. Entonces por azares del destino conoce a Miku, una extraña, torpe y alegre niña, que está decidada a ayudarlo y demostrarle que la vida no es tan mala como el cree.


	2. La huida

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, ya hacía tiempo no escribía en Fanfiction y quise retomarlo, también he querido sacar a la luz esta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, sin más espero que les agrade.**

 **Primero te agardezco mucho por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto que será un intento de historia Xd.**

 **Esta historia está inspirada en la canción My Crybaby Boyfriend.**

 **Los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Nos leemos!.**

.

.

.

 **~Len.**

Y aquí es donde se empieza desde cero, nuevo vecindario, casa nueva, personas nuevas.

Puede ser un comienzo malo o bueno.

Pero para Len sin duda la angustia estaba presente desde que tiene uso de memoria, esto no podía ser sano para el corazón y espíritu de un niño tan joven como él.

Se supone que los niños de su edad deberían de ver un mundo lleno de color, un niño de tan corta edad como el no debería de pensar en las cosas que él piensa.

Es decir, ¿por qué no puede ser como su hermana?, tan alegre y despreocupada e incluso valiente todo el tiempo, probablemente porque el claramente no era ciego y porque claramente no era tan fuerte como ella.

Los demás creían que un simple niño que ha pisado la tierra por tan solo siete años, no era lo suficientemente listo para estar consciente de la situación a su alrededor. Y es que los adultos no están conscientes de que los niños son aún más observadores.

Que no podía darse cuenta de que su madre era una mujer infeliz, con una vida infeliz, con una familia infeliz, que aquella sonrisa falsa solo era para cubrir lo miserable que era en verdad.

Le querían hacer creer a su hermana y a el que todo iba a estar bien, que vivirían felices en familia, pero, entonces ¿por qué razón su papá no estaba ahí con ellos?, ¿por qué mamá seguía teniendo agua en su rostro?, ¿por qué su hermana no se daba cuenta?, ¿por qué él era el único que siempre había notado esa aura angustiante en su familia?.

Nunca había recibido un regalo de navidad, incluso en su cumpleaños, pero las cartitas hechas a mano por su hermana y aquel pastelillo de banana recién horneado de su madre eran suficientes para hacer su joven corazón feliz.

Siempre estuvo consciente de que su familia no era de esas que tuvieran la vida fácil, que no podría tener lo que otros niños tienen, que sus padres no le podían dar a su hermana y a el todo lo que quisiesen.

Su tío había ido a por ellos ese día, hace unas horas su madre estaba llorando y había cogido el teléfono, pidiendo ayuda, su padre era un completo desconocido en ese momento, parecía un monstruo, de esos que salen del closet o debajo de la cama, ojos rojos y mirada aterradora, había salido azotando la puerta tan fuerte que rompió el cristal, su hermana estaba abrazándolo, con fuerza, como si quisiera volverlo invisible en ese momento para que no le hicieran daño, él estaba llorando, aterrado por la escena que había acontecido, sabía que su hermana también estaba asustada, pues la sentía temblar, pero no se podía inmutar ante el llanto.

Al cabo de unos minutos su madre salió de la habitación de al lado, su cara parecía un globo morado o así le pareció a Len, los abrazó, pero aun con el calor de su madre no podía apartar aquel miedo.

-Agarren sus cosas y júntenlas- Dijo su madre en voz baja.

Rin fue enseguida al cuarto tomando la mano de Len, lo menos que quería en ese momento era desobedecer.

Su madre sacó unas maletas grandes y fue metiendo ropa, zapatos y pertenencias personales, el y su hermana hicieron lo mismo y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se irían de casa por un largo tiempo y sin papá.

Estaba parado en frente de aquella puerta con vidrios rotos, con el miedo de que aquella persona extraña regresara, aquella persona que claramente no era su padre regresara e hiciera cosas aún peores.

Sintió las lágrimas regresar y el nudo en la garganta cuando vió una silueta masculina formarse, apretujó con sus pequeñas manos su playera favorita de Rainbow Dash, pero su corazón volvió a bombear con normalidad cuando distinguió la cara preocupada de su tío.

Aquel hombre alto de cabello rubio algo obscuro miró aquella escena, lo miro a él y aquel niñito que había llevado a pescar el año pasado se veía aún más delgado e indefenso, entonces comprendió que las cosas estaban muy mal.

Entonces se acercó y puso su mano en el pequeño hombro del niño y le dijo.

-Vas a estar bien, tu madre y tu hermana, van a estar bien.

Y es aquí donde volvemos a remontar la escena de aquella huida tan inoportuna, Len volteó a ver su hermana que estaba completamente dormida a un lado de él. El trayecto en el coche de su tío había sido largo, pero no había podido pegar el ojo en ningún momento y es que también los huesos le dolían y estaba seguro de que si dormía tendría pesadillas.

Pararon en el estacionamiento sin techo de una casa color blanco de mediano tamaño con dos pisos, con un jardín a lado con algunas flores que se estaban secando y marchitando.

El cielo estaba algo nublado y hacia frio por esa zona, sabía que estaba lejos de su casa, ya que en cuanto llegaron a por ellos y salieron de ahí a la velocidad de la luz, el día estaba soleado. Su madre fue sacando las cosas con ayuda de su tio y fue metiéndolas. Sabía que su madre había estado planeando esta huida, por el hecho de que su hermana y el habían faltado a su escuela por casi una semana y había estado guardando las fotos familiares en una bolsa. E incluso cuando su padre preguntaba el por qué habían estado faltando ella mentía diciéndole que los dos se encontraban enfermos. Después de todo ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que le habían enseñado desde siempre, si decían que mentir era malo, entonces ¿por qué su madre lo hacía?.

-Hey muchachin, ayuda a tu hermana a sacar las maletas- La gran mano de su tío alboroto sus suaves cabellos rubios mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y se retiró.

Len sintió una pequeña gota de agua caer en su mejilla izquierda, sintió el frio expandirse por esa zona en su piel y volteó hacia arriba, al parecer él no era el único que se encontraba triste aquel día.

Subieron al segundo piso con un montón de maletas encima, la escena era algo graciosa ya que la maleta era incluso más grande que él. Llegaron a una habitación un poco más grande de la que tenían antes, era de un color azul celeste con una gran ventana en medio y a los lados dos camas individuales, con el closet en frente a lado de la puerta.

Su tío puso lo demás de sus cosas adentro del cuarto y abrió las cortinas para dejar que entrara más luz lo cual era algo inútil porque el cielo no ayudaba en nada.

-Este será su cuarto chicos, siéntanse como en casa aquí, estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí conmigo, su madre y ustedes- Rin no esperó ni un segundo más y corrió rápidamente a la cama que estaba en la izquierda y como una ballena (según Len) se lanzó en el aire y cayo desparramada en las frías y suaves sabanas de la cama.

-Ohh que suaves- Suspiró Rin con voz graciosa- genial al fin tengo mi propia cama, ya no tendré que compartirla más con el molesto de Len.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó ofendido, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¡Si!, siempre estas moviéndote no me dejas dormir y luego tomas toda la cobija para ti solo- Exclamó su hermana sacándole la lengua.

-Es para que los monstruos no me vean y te coman a ti- Susurró Len con la intención de que su hermana no lo escuchara ya que probablemente moriría.

Su tío reventó en risas al presenciar la inocente discusión de estos dos, sin duda estaba feliz de que estuvieran con él, a salvo.

-¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a pescar los tres eh?, como el año pasado Len, te divertiste mucho esa vez ¿no?.

A Len se le vinieron los recuerdos de esta tarde soleada junto al lago.

(Flash Back)

Esa vez si que hacía mucho calor y andaba sin playera con sus shorts pesqueros amarillos, mientras Rin se bañaba a la orilla del lago llenándose el cuerpo de lodo, el intentaba inútilmente de pescar algo con su tío, llevaban ya un rato y la desilusión se estaba haciendo presente, entonces sintió un tirón en su pequeña caña y sus ojos le comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Tio Gen!, ¡Atrapé algo, atrapé algo!- Exclamo a gritos, dando pequeños saltos.

-¡Tira fuerte muchachin!, ¡no dejes que se vaya!- Su tío empezó a compartir la misma emoción.

Len con todas las fuerzas que podría tener un niño flacucho de seis años y medio jaló la caña hacia atrás ansiando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le escapara su nueva mascota, si, su nueva mascota porque ni en sueños se comería al pobre animalillo.

-GO! LEN GO! GO!- Le aventaba porras su hermana desde el rio, con la mitad de la cara llena de lodo, agitando sus brazos como una porrista.

-¡Tú puedes muchachín, tú puedes! – Su tío tampoco se inmutaba ante darle ánimos.

Len dió un gran tirón hacia atrás dejando salir al pececillo prendado del alfiler moviéndose frenéticamente cual gusano, Len juró que era el pez más bonito que había viso en su vida.

A la hora de sacarlo y querer tomarlo entre sus manos el animalillo logro desprenderse de la caña para caer en el agua y salir nadando rápidamente, las risas cesaron para dar paso a un quejido por parte de su hermana y su tío.

Len sintió que su corazón se iba al fondo del agua junto con el pez. Había sido un amor a primer pez y se había acabado así de rápido.

Entonces sus ojos le empezaron a picar para dar paso a las lágrimas, soltó la caña y empezó a llorar, su tío lo miró con tristeza y se agacho junto a él, Len seguía llorando sin cesar cubriendo con sus pequeñas manos su rostro hasta que sintió la mano cálida de su tío en su hombro.

-Hey, tranquilo muchachín, conseguiremos un pez mucho mejor y más grande que ese- Trataba de animarlo.

-P-pero ese e-era especial- decía el pequeño niño entre el llanto- era color azul, igual que Rainbow Dash- las lágrimas salían y salían.

-Te conseguiré otro pez azul, aún más grande que ese, ya verás- Revolvió sus cabellos y tomo su caña, Len limpio sus lágrimas, pero sin embargo seguían saliendo más y observó la cara de concentración de su tío la cual era muy graciosa.

Comenzó a admirar su determinación y pasados unos minutos más tarde la caña de su tío tiró suavemente dando la señal de haber picado algo, la emoción se hizo presente nuevamente y ene se momento su tío se juró a si mismo no dejar escapar este.

-GO!, TIO GEN!, GO! GO!- Volvió a animar la pequeña Rin esta vez con toda su cara llena de lodo.

-VEEEN A MI, ANIMAL SALVAJEE!- Proclamó su tío, claramente exagerando las cosas.

Y fue ahí cuando el mediano pez extrañamente un poco más grande que el anterior salió al exterior, revoloteando y agitándose.

Los tres iban de vuelta al carro, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer dando la señal de que el día estaba terminado.

Len iba feliz con su pez, en su pequeña cubeta azul y aunque su pez fuera de color naranja, se sentía igual de feliz. Subieron a la camioneta roja y se pusieron en marcha, Len iba junto a la ventana, se había divertido mucho ese día y por alguna razón aun no quería volver a su casa.

(Fin del Flash Back)

El día había pasado rápido, en casa de su tío, el viento seguía soplando un aire frio. Su madre no había hablado acerca del por qué se habían ido de su casa así sin más y sin avisarle a su papá y en cuanto a Rin ni se preocupaba en preguntar, él tampoco lo haría porque evidentemente preguntar sobre eso no le parecía correcto. Su madre había traído un trapo con hielo en su cara casi todo el día.

Esta noche habían cenado panqueques con cajeta y bananas junto con chocolate caliente, la comida favorita de Len. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su pequeña panza llena y satisfecha.

Su hermana y él ya estaban en sus respectivas camas y su madre los estaba arropando. Cerro un poco las cortinas.

-Descansen- Susurró gentilmente mientras les daba un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Mami, ¿podrías prender la luz de la lampara? - Preguntó en voz baja Len.

-Claro cariño- Su madre se dirigió al taburete que estaba en medio de las dos camas y prendió la pequeña lámpara reflejando una luz amarillosa.

-Uy, el bebé tiene miedo- Soltó una pequeña risita su hermana.

-¡C-cállate!- Exclamó avergonzado cubriéndose más con la cobija.

-Rin, no le digas así a tu hermano- Le reclamó su madre.

-Es que es verdad, es un bebé que le tiene miedo a todo - Dijo riéndose, a Len se le estaba empezando a empañar la vista- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un bebé llorón?.

-Rin ya basta o mañana no iras a pescar con tu tío- Su madre había comenzado a ponerse molesta.

-Okey- Dijo Rin acostándose nuevamente y tapándose.

-Hasta mañana niños, cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de al lado, descansen. - Su madre, cerró lentamente la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de Len.

Pasaron los minutos y no podía dormir, volteaba para todas partes, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era inútil, volteó a ver a su hermana y estaba como siempre profundamente dormida con la sábana hasta la mitad de la cabeza, a veces la envidiaba por lo relajada que siempre estaba. Se sentía extraño, quizás era porque no estaba en su cuarto de siempre. Cerró los ojos por un momento para ver si esta vez le daba algo de sueño, cuando escuchó un estruendoso ruido de cosas caerse y los gritos de su madre en la planta de abajo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y los ruidos no cesaban, se sentó en la cama y volteó a ver a Rin y ella seguía durmiendo, sigilosamente bajó de su cama y descalzo avanzó hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba los gritos, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por si sola dejando ver una figura muy alta y obscura, asustado dió pasos hacia atrás y entonces reconoció esos ojos, fríos y rojos que muy bien conocía, lo miraban fijamente, sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración agitada, sintiendo el miedo que ese ser le provocaba, esa figura avanzó dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Len seguía avanzando hacia atrás, entonces la figura lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo fuertemente lastimándolo, fue ahí cuando se encontró con la cara de su padre, los había encontrado, había ido a por ellos, ¿dónde estaba su mamá en esos momentos?, ¿qué le había hecho ese monstruo?. Su tío no estaba, recordaba haber dicho que saldría con unos amigos suyos, así que solo eran su hermana, su madre y él.

Sintió sus ojos arder, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer algún tipo de movimiento o ruido.

Su padre lo miraba con esos ojos que le parecían al mismísimo demonio y ese aliento tan asqueroso, tan característico de él lo hacían querer vomitar.

Len cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de volverse invisible y ante este acto no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era llorar, pero, ¿cómo se supone que debería reacción ante lo aterrado que estaba?.

-Mírame mocoso- Habló con esa voz ronca- deja de llorar niño, sabes que odio que llores, tú y tu estúpido llanto me tienen hasta la m*dre. Sé un hombrecito o ¿acaso eres un marica?.

Quería dejar de llorar, en serio quería, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero las lágrimas no le obedecían y seguían cayendo.

Sintió el agarre de su padre aún más fuerte y lo empezó a agitar cual trapo.

-¿Se creyeron tú y la zorra de tu madre que podrían escapar de mí?- Exclamó con una risa que le pareció sumamente tenebrosa- jamás podrán irse, jamás, te enseñaré como ser un hombre de verdad niño asqueroso.- Empezó a arrastrarlo hacia su hermana con la intención de llevársela también entonces el miedo que ya sentía lo invadió aún más, ¿y si le hacía daño a ella también?, ¿qué se supone que debería de hacer?, ¿por qué no era valiente?, ¿Por qué no podía ser lo suficientemente hombre para ser valiente?, tal vez si era un mariquita como su padre siempre le decía, aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que esa palabra significara, pero estaba seguro de que era algo malo.

Empezó a tirar de su brazo con la intención de zafarse y con las fuerzas que tenía empezó a gritar por su madre, por su tío, pero al parecer no había nadie más quien pudiera ayudarlo.

No quería que el tocara a su hermana, no quería que la tocara con sus sucias manos. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Fue ahí cuando se despertó de golpe, su hermana estaba al lado de él agitándolo y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Estaba muy agitado y asustado, toco su cara y tenía lágrimas, esas asquerosas lagrimas que había comenzado a odiar.

Su hermana lo miraba con preocupación.

-Len ¿estás bien?, tuviste una pesadilla, tranquilo- le decía tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de su padre, pero no estaba, él no estaba.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo miedo y era muy difícil para él no tener miedo, porque quien le podía asegurar que en verdad el no vendría y se los llevaría lejos donde nadie pudiera salvarlos.

Su hermana lo abrazó. El pequeño foquito de la lampara se había fundido, haciendo desaparecer la cálida luz amarilla, que de todas formas no espantaba las pesadillas y los miedos del joven niño.

Rin sin embargo no sabía que hacer, estaba consciente de que su hermano era una persona muy sensible y aunque a veces no tomara en cuenta ese aspecto y lo molestaba como solía hacerlo, también se preocupaba por él.

Len no se atrevía a decirle lo que quería decir, pero su hermana pudo notarlo a simple vista, quizás a porque eran gemelos después de todo y lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?.

-¿No te molesta?- Habló tímidamente.

-Sólo estaba jugando, además, tampoco quiero dormir sola. - Le dirigió una sonrisa.

Len le sonrió de vuelta, se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de su hermana y aunque esta era aún más pequeña de la que tenían antes, se acoplaron perfectamente.

Rin sabía que Len se movería y le daría una que otra patada a mitad de la noche, pero le importaba poco.

Una vez ya acostados los dos, esperaron a que el sueño los invadiera otra vez.

-Len…- Habló suavemente.

El no respondió, pero ella sabía que la escuchaba.

-Lamento haberte llamado bebé llorón- Y aunque se muriera de la vergüenza se sentía de alguna manera bien hacérselo saber.

Len sonrió, entonces se volteó y la abrazó, hacía tiempo que no se daban un abrazo, su hermana le devolvió el abrazo y aunque no lo haya escuchado con palabras sabía que la había perdonado.

Rin se percató de que Len había tomado toda la cobija para él solo mientras dormía, pero le dió igual, porque de todas formas igual ya no sentía frió. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, siempre se sentía cálida estando con él.

Len ya no volvió a tener más pesadillas, esta vez soñó que pescaba un gran pez azul y ahí estaban su hermana, su madre e incluso su padre, él estaba sonriendo, divirtiéndose con ellos, viendo aquella faceta de su padre que lejanamente vió alguna vez, cuando no era un monstruo, cuando sentía que su papá lo quería, cuando no le tenía miedo.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí agradezco mucho tu interés en saber cómo seguirá esta historia :D**

 **Esto está en proceso, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque sea una historia buena.**

 **Quiero aclarar que esta historia será Len x Miku, pero como toda historia el proceso no será tan rápido.**

 **Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones, cualquier opinión se respeta bajo el margen de respeto.**

 **Assfghjk NOS LEEMOS! :3**


	3. Hasta los huesos

Agradezco mucho a los comentarios dejados, en serio me motivan mucho a seguir y perdonen la demora en verdad me esfuerzo para hacer un buen capítulo y hacerlo "interesante" aunque a veces siento que no lo logró del todo, bueno, soy nueva en esto jeje.

Hice algunas modificaciones que me parecieron necesarias como por ejemplo la edad de los niños, mil disculpas si eso puede causar molestias.

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, es algo largo, espero que sea de su agrado!.

Los personajes de vocaloid pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Si se preguntaban donde se encontraba el pez naranja de Len, en el verano del año pasado. Había muerto.

Porque de no haber sido de esa manera hubiera sido lo más importante que hubiese agarrado antes de irse de casa esa tarde, claro, lo más importante después de su preciada lonchera de Rainbow Dash, que por ninguna manera del mundo olvidaría.

Al cabo de casi un mes se había quedado sin alimento para su pequeño pez, aquel pequeño botecito de comida que le había comprado su tío se había agotado y aun a pesar de las suplicas constates que el pequeño niño rubio le dirigía a su padre solo obtenía como respuesta.

—"No pienso gastar mi dinero en estupideces".

Len no podía solo resignarse a ver morir de hambre a su pez, de alguna forma se compadecía de él, porque sabía lo que se sentía el tener hambre. Pero optó por ya no seguir insistiendo ya que la última vez que lo hizo recibió una cachetada que dejo su mejilla ardiendo, entonces supo que ya no tenía que hablar más.

A escondidas, dejaba pequeños pedazos de su propia comida para que el pequeño pez no pasara hambre.

Una mañana Len se levantó para encontrarse con su pequeño amigo anaranjado boca arriba, ese día Len lloró en silencio, en su cuarto secreto (Un rincón debajo del lavabo que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su casa) con la pecera en sus manos, pues sabía que si su padre lo veía llorar le iría muy mal.

—¡CHICOS! Levántense, se nos hace tarde- Exclamó su tío con alegría entrando a la habitación de los niños- Hoy si que es un gran día para pescar. – Se dirigió a la gran ventana y abrió las cortinas rápidamente para encontrarse con el cielo nublado y con el aire soplando moviendo levemente las hojas de los árboles, su gran sonrisa fue disminuyendo de su rostro para mostrar una un tanto avergonzada.

-Eh… tal vez no está tan soleado, pero eso no nos impedirá divertirnos hoy – Dijo volviendo a mostrar sus ánimos, si algo era característico del tío Isaac Gen era que siempre ante todo se mostraba animado y con un aura alegre.

Al notar que no obtenía respuesta por parte de sus sobrinos volteo a verlos dándose cuenta de que los dos se encontraban en una misma cama y Len con una pierna encima de Rin y con su brazo sobre la cabeza de esta acaparando casi toda la cama. A Gen le hizo un poco de gracia esto, se sentó a un lado y los empezó a mover.

-Vamos perezosos despierten, hoy traeremos un gran robalo para cenar – A cambio recibió unos quejidos y los niños fueron despertando sintiendo las sacudidas que les daba su tío. Rin fue la primera en reaccionar y tan pronto notó que Len casi estaba sobre ella, lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del niño saliera disparado de la cama directo al piso.

-¡AUCH!, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo el pequeño sobándose la cabeza - ¿Por qué eres malvada?.

-No soy malvada, tu eres molesto – Le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, suficiente, arréglense que nos vamos.

-Tío, pero si es muy temprano, son las ocho – Protestó Rin volviéndose a tapar.

-Vamos no sean flojos, a esta hora es cuando hay más peces - Dijo quitándole la sábana de encima – Llévense un abrigo ya que hace algo de frio.

Len se dirigió a sus cosas y saco su bombacho abrigo amarillo y unos calcetines.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, su madre estaba cocinando, traía un sweater de lana verde oliva y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta. Los dos niños se sentaron junto a su tío y comieron lo que su madre les había preparado, huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Len en verdad estaba muy feliz, ya que no siempre había comido tan seguido en tan poco tiempo.

-Hoy pescaremos un gran robalo para la cena Madison, ¿no es así niños? – habló con una gran sonrisa.

-¡SI! – exclamó emocionada Rin comiéndose los huevos que había en su plato. Su madre sonrió, hoy ya no tenía la cara tan hinchada, aunque se le había formado una gran mancha negra en el ojo derecho y en su labio inferior.

-Yo no me quiero comer al pez – Habló Len en un tono bajo y triste.

-Ay Len, deja de lloriquear por todo – Dijo Rin dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!. ¿quieres dejar de molestarme? – Dijo molesto cubriendo su cabeza.

-¡Listo, nos vamos! – Habló su tío dejando su plato en el lavabo y levantándose emocionado, los niños hicieron lo mismo y salieron de la casa hacia la gran camioneta roja.

-No vuelvan tan tarde, al parecer va a llover – Habló la mujer recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Tranquila Madison, mis pronósticos siempre tienen razón y mi pronóstico de hoy es que no lloverá – Habló con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ella sin embargo no respondió nada – Hey, si sucede algo no dudes en llamar y vendré lo más pronto posible – Dijo esta vez serio. Madison sin embargo sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, diviértanse – Dijo para luego agitar la mano en señal de despedida. No pasaría nada ¿no?, después de todo él no sabía dónde se encontraban, pero de algo estaba segura y era que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlo porque claramente la cosas no habían terminado.

El joven sonrió de vuelta y entró al coche, para después arrancar hacia el lago.

.

.

.

Al llegar, bajaron rápidamente, Rin empezó a quitarse el abrigo para quedar en su traje de baño rosa.

-Hey niñita que crees que haces, anda vístete- Habló su tío para después pasarle su abrigo.

-Hay tío, por favor, yo me quería meter al lago.

-Hoy no, hace frio, te puedes enfermar.

-No me voy a enfermar.

-Póntelo dije – Pero Rin volvió rechazar el abrigo y sin previo aviso salto hacia al lago hundiéndose. Len y el tío Gen quedaron perplejos, pero al momento salió la cabeza de la pequeña niña del agua.

—¡KYAAA, está fría!- dijo la niña temblando.

-¿Qué esperabas, un agua termal? – Exclamó su tío entre risas.

El viento soplaba algo fuerte y los cabellos de Len se le ponían en frente tapándole algo la vista, se volteo y se dirigió al árbol más cercano y se sentó. Su tío al notar esto dejo de reír y decidió acercársele.

-Hey muchachín, te noto desanimado – Len no dijo nada – Creí que te gustaba venir a pescar con el tío Gen – Le dió un amistoso golpe en el hombro. Len ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir – Volvió a hablar suavemente.

-No… es solo que.. – Calló por un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir – Aun no entiendo por qué nos fuimos de casa, es decir, ¿ya no regresaremos jamás?.

-¿Tú quieres regresar? – Le cuestionó su tío. Len solo negó con la cabeza.

—Se que fue algo qué pasó así como así pequeño pero solo quiero que sepas que tu vida, la de tu hermana y tu mamá mejorará, ya no tendrás que tener miedo de nada.— Le habló suavemente esperando que comprendiera todo esto.

—Ni siquiera me dió tiempo de agarrar mis juguetes – Habló desanimadamente. Y con juguetes se refería, a su yoyo el cual ganó una máquina de la feria, su patito de hule y claro, su figurilla de Rainbow Dash que había conseguido en McDonald´s.

—Tranquilo, yo iré a por ellos y te los traeré – Le revolvió los cabellos.

—Además, ya no quiero pescar nada.

—¿Y eso por qué?.- Le preguntó extrañado.

—No quiero volver a ver morir al pez – En definitiva, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—No te preocupes, ya no tendrás que verlo morir, yo te compraré todo el alimento que necesite, mira que incluso se pondrá hasta gordo.

Len lo miró con algo de felicidad. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes con su tío.

—¿Y-ya, no iré a la e-escuela?— cuestionó algo temeroso.

—Pues claro que irás, tu madre te meterá a la de aquí, empezaran lo antes posible.

—Pero... ¿y si no les agrado a los niños de aquí?— Habló algo triste.

—¿Por qué no les agradarías?, eres un niño súper cool— Le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos nuevamente.

—No soy nada cool— Len lo sabía, a pesar de su corta edad sabía muy bien que no encajaría y seguro ni lo llamarían para invitarlo a jugar como es usualmente.—Nunca me invitan a jugar con ellos.

—Ya verás como serás el chico más popular del colegio, mataras a las nenas— Trató de animarlo.

—¡LEN!, VEN AQUÍ Y MÉTETEE HAY MUCHOS PECES.- Gritó su hermana desde el lago.

-P-pero no sé nadar- y no era una excusa, Len en definitiva no sabía nadar, nunca le habían enseñado. En cambio, Rin no necesitó que le enseñaran, gracias a lo temeraria que era terminó por aprender ella sola.

—¡NO ESTÁ MUY HONDO!— Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

En cambio aún seguía indeciso ya que a pesar de tener la misma edad su hermana era más alta.

—¡LEN TE LOS ESTÁS PERDIENDO!- gritó aún más fuerte.

El niño algo indeciso empezó a despojarse de su ropa. Hacía mucho frío, pero si su hermana podía el también.

Su tío en cambio notó la muy evidente delgadez de su sobrino, sus costillas marcadas, sus prominentes clavículas, eran evidencia de la falta de cuidados todos estos años.

Por un momento sintió ira, sobretodo hacia el poco hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Y a hacia su hermana, por haber sido tan ilusa y tonta por mucho tiempo.

Len sentía mucho frío, podía sentirlo en sus huesos, era tan extraño ya que su hermana estaba casi como si nada. Al pisar el agua sintió un frío que le caló los huesos, no se sintió capaz, no se sentía capaz de nada y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

—No puedo— dijo en voz baja. Su tío lo miró preocupado, estaba apunto de decirle que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—¡Vamos Len, no seas miedoso!— No era cuestión de miedo, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no era tanto eso, si no que simplemente cada vez que tocaba la fría agua sentía su piel arder, no sabía si eso era normal.

Rin se acercó a él a paso apresurado y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo a la fría agua. Len tambaleó al meter su pierna derecha al agua, pronto lo calo profundo, entonces él insistió en salir de ahí, no podría soportar meter su cuerpo completo, pero su hermana no tomó en cuenta sus expresiones, simplemente pensó que estaba exagerando como "siempre", entonces tiró de el con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño cayera de lleno al agua.

"Splash"

Se escucho el ruido seco de un cuerpo cayendo a lo profundo del agua.

Entonces Len sintió miles de agujas clavarse en todas partes de su cuerpo, su torso, piernas, su cara.

Tan pronto su subconsciente reaccionó saco su cabeza de ahí y entonces sintió el frío viento pegarle de lleno en el rostro.

Su hermana con una sonrisa burlona en la cara fue cambiándola por una de confusión, al mirar a su hermano, puesto que no se veía nada bien, sus labios estaban repentinamente morados, sus dientes tiritaban, el temblaba de una manera notoria pero ni se atrevía a moverse.

Entonces supo que había hecho mal cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y al ver su piel tornándose morada pensó que realmente no estaba exagerando.

Se sentía débil, como usualmente solia sentirse, odiaba sentirse así, pero, ¿que podía hacer?. Sintió como jalaban de el sacándolo del agua y lo envolvían en un abrigo muy grande.

Su tío Gen lo sostenía en brazos mientras caminaba en el agua dirigiéndose hacia afuera. Entonces pudo notar lo drásticamente ligero que se sentía Len.

—¡Rin, sal ya de ahí, nos vamos! — habló de manera firme y sería, tanto que logró asustar a Rin. ¿Realmente lo que hizo estuvo muy mal?.

Ella salió del agua y se abrigó, si, el agua estaba fría, pero no era insoportable, ella no se había puesto de esa forma, entonces ¿por qué Len si?.

De igual forma se sentía mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

De regreso a casa Len iba encobijado hasta la cabeza y aún así se podía notar su temblar. Todos iban callados.

Gen en cambio aunque no lo aparentaba esta preocupado a más no poder, el niño realmente estaba débil. Siempre había sabido que su padre tenía cierto favoritismo en Rin, que no era tan duro con ella, pero no sabía a qué grado había sido tan duro con el pequeño niño, tal vez por la idea de que el era varón, pero eso no justificaba el tratarlo como si el ya fuera todo un hombre.

Llegaron a casa y cargó al niño en brazos, al entrar Madison salió a recibirlos, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver el estado de Len.

Gen le explicó todo, Rin avergonzada esperaba un castigo severo, más sin embargo su tío se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sube al cuarto pequeña— habló suavemente y ella obedeció, sintiendo una opresión en su corazón al ver su madre con su hermano en brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Como pudiste dejar que pasara a tal grado?— Reclamó Gen en voz baja pero igual de severa.

—Juro que hice lo que podía— Dijo la mujer rubia con tono de voz angustiante.

—Madison ese niño está en los huesos, no puedo creer tu tanta falta de interés, ni siquiera te has preocupado por llevarlo con un maldito nutriólogo— El hombre posó su mano sobre su frente exasperado, controlándose para no alzar la voz y alarmar a los niños que se suponía yacían dormidos en su habitación.

—¡Por dios Gen, claro que me preocupo, son mis niños... si no me preocupara yo...

—Es que aún no consibo la idea de que hallas tardado tanto en tomar acción en el asunto. ¡El niño casi se muere de hipotermia, por dios!— El hombre estaba apunto de la exasperación, sus sienes sobresaltaban más y su cara se había puesto de un notable rojo.

—Yo se... que no he sido una madre ejemplar, pero no dudes en que yo los amo.— dijo ella con la voz entre quebrada, finas gotas salían de sus ojos poco a poco, pero eso no ablandó al hombre frente a ella.

Más bien su enojo aumentaba y es que ella no tenía derecho a llorar, no, Rin y Len lo tenían, más que nada Len, aunque lo criticaran por tal hecho el tenía meras razones para hacerlo, ya que estaba teniendo una vida que un niño de 7 años no debería de tener, el y su hermana después de todo nunca habrían podido hacer algo, la decisión había sido solo de su ilusa madre, que había tardado y solo había reaccionado cuando las consecuencias se habían tornado graves, cuando ella de verdad temió por su vida y por la de sus hijos.

"No puedo permitir que el padre de mis hijos vaya a la cárcel" había dicho una vez.

Simplemente Gen quería gritarle, que era una tonta y que ese desgraciado no merecía llamarse padre.

—Pero tú lo amas más a él— Sentenció el con voz áspera, dura y sería. Ella solo se quedó atónita. No tenía palabras, se le habían quedado atoradas por los espasmos que había comenzado a dar debido al llanto. ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar muy en el fondo sentía que era verdad, por dios debía de estar enferma por sentirse así, por sentir que aún le quedaba un poco de amor para darle a aquel hombre que alguna vez consideró perfecto.

El solo sonrió con sorna.

—Hmp, eso pensé— Dijo con cierto dolor en el pecho. Sin más se retiró del lugar porque estaba seguro que si se quedaba un momento más el iba a explotar.

— Y no te preocupes, mañana mismo yo lo llevaré al medico.

Dijo sin mirarla.

Se quedó sola en la fría silla de la cocina, con un hueco en el corazón, porque sabía bien que ella estaba mal, sabia que se tentaría si él la volvía a buscar y a endulzar el oído. Porque cuando recordaba los momentos buenos que había pasado con el se le olvidaba por un momento lo malo que había sido, lo mucho que cambió. Sabía bien que le había dado su corazón y se sentía culpable por no haberlo repartido mejor entre sus dos pequeños.


End file.
